For the purpose of cleaning tubes, it is already known that it is possible to use a brush mounted on a rod controlled manually. For example, the rod serves to push the brush into the tube or a flexible cable is connected to the end of the brush to enable it to be pulled. For certain tubes having large dimensions (several meters (m) in length and greater than 10 centimeters (cm) in diameter), the physical force required to move the brush is large, and systems such as winches can be used to facilitate moving the brush inside the tube.
Systems have also been devised that apply pneumatic or hydraulic pressure to one side of the brush for the purpose of moving it. Such systems are relatively complicated to implement, and they require precautions to be taken when using them. In particular, when the brush is pushed very rapidly towards the outlet end of the tube by pneumatic pressure, it is necessary to provide means for retrieving said brush.
French Patent Application FR 2 491 785 discloses device in which each propelling element comprises a jack and a flexible cylindrical wall. The piston of the jack retracting deforms the wall so that it bears against the inside periphery of the tube.
That device is thus moved in the tube by controlling the two jacks of the two propelling assemblies in phase opposition, and, in addition, by moving the assemblies towards each other and away from each other in alternation by controlling a jack which interconnects the two assemblies.
Thus, that device includes three jacks so that its price is high and so that it is complicated to actuate since all three jacks must be controlled in synchronized manner.
A spray system can be provided for spraying a disinfectant liquid onto the wall of the duct to be cleaned. However, that spray system is connected via piping to a pump and to a reservoir containing the fluid to be sprayed, both of which are outside the duct.
The device of Document FR 2 491 785 is relatively complicated and would not appear to be suitable for cleaning grooved tubes.